


Origins of the pink tutus

by larascasse



Series: Nano 2014 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Bruno had ONE JOB, Established Relationship, Karun's mom is awesome, M/M, Mpreg, unapologetic Mulan quoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karun and Bruno are about to add to their little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins of the pink tutus

 

They sit on the cold bathroom floor, Karun hiding the little window while Bruno watches the time on his watch.    
  
“How long?” Karun asks. _It must be long enough now_.   
  
“Another 35 seconds.” And it’s the longest 35 seconds Karun has ever experienced. “Okay, time,” Bruno says and looks up at him. “Let’s look?”   
  
Karun nods and shuffles over so he’s next to Bruno, still covering the results. He stares at his hand, terrified to take it off.   
  
Bruno wraps an arm around him. “Don’t worry. It is positive or not.”   
  
Karun frowns. “What if it is? Positive?”   
  
Bruno puts a hand on his. “Then if you want, we have a kid with two really cool dads.”   
  
“We are not cool.”   
  
Bruno kisses him on the cheek. “I’m cool,” he says smugly, “And I think you’re cool too. Now, ready?”   
  
Karun opens up his palm, revealing the results. “I’m pregnant,” he says softly, amazed more than anything. It takes a moment for the realization to sink in, and when he speaks again, it’s with a full smile on his face. “Bruno, I’m pregnant.”   
  
They stare at each other, Karun’s emotions reflected in Bruno’s eyes: some fear, but mostly wonder and happiness. He laughs and hugs Bruno. “I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby!”   
  
“We’re having a baby!” Bruno repeats, laughing as well and throwing his weight on Karun until they end up on flat on the floor, Bruno waving the pee-stick in the air like a trophy.   
  
~*~   
  
“Do we have to tell her? She’ll yell at me.”   
  
Bruno smiles proudly at him. “She won’t yell. Your mom likes me.”   
  
“Yes, she likes you. She’s practically in love with you!” Karun says, thinking about how his mother always praises Bruno and looks at him with bedroom eyes. “It’s me she’ll hate!”   
  
“It’ll be fine,” Bruno says and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Have a little faith in me.”   
  
Karun grumbles resignedly as he presses the doorbell button to his mother’s house.   
  
*   
  
“Karun Chandok! You are a dishonor to your family!” his mother yells at him, arms flailing around. Karun shoots a _told you so_ look towards Bruno, but his boyfriend smiles at him, amused.   
  
“Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow…” Bruno whispers in his ear, barely holding back a giggle. Karun elbows him hard in the side. Now is not the time for jokes, even if it _is_ from his favourite movie.   
  
Bruno reaches for a dosa from the plate sitting at the center of the table, but his mother slides it away from him sharply. “Ma!”   
  
“Don’t you dare _ma_ me young man! A child! What do you expect to do with a child! I knew I shouldn’t have prayed that hard for a grandchild. Pregnant. What were you thinking? You don’t know the first thing about babies!”    
  
“Mrs. Chandok, we’ll be good fathers, I promise.”   
  
Mrs. Chandok turns to Bruno and her face softens instantly. She pushes the plate in his direction. “Oh Bruno, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Chitra. Sweetie, you will make a lovely father. I hope my grandson gets your looks.”   
  
“ _Ma_ …”   
  
“Shush you!” she snaps at him before returning her attention to Bruno. “He will have the most adorable freckles. It’s _him_ I worry about,” she says nodding towards Karun. “I couldn’t even get him to potty train until he was four. Four! He was racing in diapers.”   
  
“Mom!” Karun chokes out, and shakes his head in denial at Bruno, who is laughing at him.   
  
“Tell me more,” Bruno says and sneaks a dosa from the plate for Karun as he offers his arm to Chitra, guiding her to the couch.    
  
*   
  
“That went well,” Bruno says when they’re back home, throwing his legs over his lap as he joins him on the couch.   
  
“Half of those stories are not true,” Karun says defensively, thinking back to everything his mom had told Bruno.   
  
Bruno steals the TV remote from him, switching the channel away from their favourite show. “What are you doing?” Karun calls out, reaching to try and grab it back.   
  
Bruno doesn’t answer and simply switches the channel, pushing Karun back with his legs to keep control of the device. “Shhh!” he says, “Trying to watch.”   
  
And when Karun turns to the TV, he can’t help the grin forming on his face as an episode of _Bringing Home Baby_ unfolds on the screen.   
  
“I love you,” Karun says, lying down on the couch behind Bruno, holding him close. He kisses the back of his neck, right at the sensitive spot behind his ear, and Bruno squirms against him, making little content noises. Karun continues trailing kisses on the bits of exposed skin, his hands finding their way under the front of Bruno’s t-shirt, caressing the soft skin hidden away.   
  
“You’re not watching,” Bruno says, turning around on the narrow couch so they’re face to face.   
  
Karun presses his lips to Bruno’s nose. “I’m watching you,” he says, and he could watch Bruno all day, memorizing every freckle that graces his skin.   
  
“That’s creepy,” Bruno laughs, but he hugs him closer and buries his face in the crook of Karun’s neck.    
  
~*~   
  
“ _Tasty Apple_ or _Polar Lights_?” Karun says, holding up the two paint swatches.   
  
Bruno looks at him with raised eyebrows and wrinkles his nose. “Looks like puke colour.”   
  
Karun puts the green samples back and keeps looking, until an idea forms in his mind. He’s been thinking all day about a way to tell Bruno, and this is probably as good as any. “ _Silver Lake_ and _Aztec Lily_.”   
  
“That one’s pink,” Bruno says, dismissing it with a wave. They had decided to go for neutral colours since the baby’s gender was supposed to be a surprise.   
  
Karun smiles and hands the swatches to Bruno again. “It’ll be perfect for her room.”   
  
Bruno’s mouth drops open when his brain catches up to Karun’s words. “ _Her_ room?” he asks, eyes darting to the light pink paper in his hand.   
  
Karun nods. “I know we didn’t want to know, but I couldn’t keep it secret. The technician slipped during the checkup today, she mentioned it was a girl, and I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but -”   
  
“We’re having a baby girl?” Bruno says, eyes wide with excitement.   
  
It only takes another nod from Karun before Bruno launches towards him, hugging him quickly before he returns his attention to the paint station. “We could do pink _and_ purple! That one’s great!” Bruno says as he picks up an eye-burning pink. Karun lets a chuckle out, already feeling sorry for their daughter as he imagines the plethora of neon pink tutus and dresses Bruno will likely afflict on her.   
  
~*~   
  
It feels like days since Karun has eaten anything that hasn’t ended up in the toilet. Even crackers - plain, tasteless, paper-like crackers - make him throw up. He’d have given up trying to eat if Bruno wasn’t trying so hard to help him out. This morning was a butter toast cut up like a smiley face, yesterday’s dinner was a broth with letter noodles, arranged to write _baby says eat soup_.    
  
Yes, it’s days like today that Karun really hates how sweet his boyfriend is, because even if he knows the car-shaped omelet will end up in the same place everything else does, he doesn’t have the heart to say no. He eats the omelet while Bruno brings him up to date on the latest racing gossip.   
  
No more than ten minutes later, Karun is hugging his porcelain friend _Gulp_ (yes, they’re on a first name basis now), wondering whether this is ever going to end.   
  
“I can’t do this,” Karun says, wiping his mouth with the wet towel Bruno hands him. “I feel like I’m dying.”   
Bruno scoots down next to him, rubbing circles on his back. “You are doing great. The best mommy daddy I know.”   
  
Karun scoffs at that, knowing full well he’s the only mommy daddy Bruno knows, but he knows Bruno still means it. “Tell me it’s going to get better,” Karun says, leaning back against Bruno’s chest.   
  
Bruno wraps his arms around him, kissing his temple. “It’s going to get better…maybe worse first, but then better. When she is born, you will forget all the bad.”   
  
“I hope so,” Karun says, because he has no clue how he’s supposed to take care of a child when getting out of bed seems like the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.   
  
“Believe in me,” Bruno says, entwining their fingers together, “Like I believe in you.”   
  
He’s about to answer, but words have to wait as the rest of his omelet goes to meet Gulp.   
  
~*~   
  
Karun has already been up for hours when Bruno stumbles half asleep in the kitchen, walking straight to the coffee machine to make himself a cup before he joins him at the table. He’s in the middle of a long sip of his drink when he pauses and stares at Karun’s bowl. Bruno slowly puts his cup down, looking up at him, then down at the bowl again.   
  
“Do I want to know?” Bruno asks. He’s actually gotten very good at not asking. It was somewhere between barbecue chips in ice cream and pickled beet sandwiches that Bruno had stopped asking about his food choices.   
  
“It’s spicy pineapple,” Karun answers, “with a drizzle of castor oil and some licorice.”   
  
“ _Eww_.”   
  
“I know,” Karun says matter-of-factly before taking another mouthful, debating whether pinching his nose would help moderate the weird taste combination. “I want this baby out,” he mumbles around his food.   
  
Bruno watches him eat another two spoonfuls before speaking up. “You know, this is all bullshit,” he says, waving his finger at Karun’s food. “Not true.”   
  
Karun looks down at his bowl, and part of him knows Bruno is right, but the rest of him needs to do _something_ to get the invader out. “I tried everything. I even did yoga yesterday!” Karun dumps the rest of his bowl in the trash, because if he keeps it up, it’s not gonna be a baby coming out of him first.   
  
“Want to know what people in Brazil do to get babies out?” Bruno asks.   
  
Karun sits back down, rubbing his belly while he mentally chastises his daughter for being lazy and wanting to stay in there forever. “Sure, what?” Karun says, indulging him.   
  
“Sex,” Bruno grins, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Karun is pretty sure that’s also complete bullshit, but it’s better than all the other alternatives, so he grabs the belt of Bruno’s bathrobe and pulls at it, guiding his boyfriend towards their bedroom.   
  
~*~   
  
“Where’s the bag?” Karun asks between contractions, looking around the car while Bruno concentrates on the road ahead.   
  
Bruno gives him a quick sideways glance, then adjusts the rearview mirror to check the backseat, clearly not seeing what he expected. There’s a short silence before Bruno speaks. “I’ll have your mom drive it over. Don’t worry.”   
  
“You forgot the bag??!” Karun shouts between a _hhii hhhii_ and a _hhhaa_. He knows shouting wasn’t part of the breathing classes, but there’s just a bit too much pain right now for his soothing voice, and Bruno had one job, ONE job.   
  
“Just...just keep breathing,” Bruno says, gripping the steering wheel tightly as drives them to the hospital. The worry on his face would be adorable if he wasn’t driving like such a grandma.   
  
“Drive faster, you’re racing driver!!! _Hhiii hhhhhaaa_. Chilton would drive faster than this!”   
  
~*~   
  
Seven minutes and three radar speeding tickets later, Karun is wheeled into a delivery room. Fourteen and a half hours later, a little girl with the tiniest of freckles on her nose is born.    
  
She owns six pink tutus before her fourth birthday and she grows up thinking her dads are the biggest dorks around, but she still hangs out with them on Friday nights, watching the latest cooking show they’re into, even when she’s eighteen, even when her friends are at a party.

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 J: she puts up with my random flailing and thoughts.


End file.
